1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to distributing system management signals in a computer system. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques for distributing system management signals precisely to designated resources, such as the resources in a partition.
2. Description of Related Art
A relatively new approach to the design of multi-processor systems replaces broadcast communication among processors with a point-to-point data transfer mechanism in which the processors communicate similarly to network nodes in a tightly-coupled computing system. In typical implementations, groups of resources or computer system boxes can be interconnected to form a cluster or a computer system complex. Multiple partitions can then run on top of the computer system complex.
However, mechanisms for distributing system management signals are limited. Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving system management signal distribution in systems having multiple clusters of multiple interconnected processors.